Gosip, Gosip, dan Gosip
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Slash. "Apa benar taichou suka padaku?"."Lho? Bukannya Kira-kun mau minta izin ke taichou untuk ngajak Hinamori-chan kencan ya?"."Apa benar yang kudengar kalau kau berpacaran dengan adikku?"."JANGAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT JAWAB!"."Itu hanya gosip..." Benarkah?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach and all of its characters

**Gosip, Gosip, dan Gosip  
**by: Winter Narcissus a.k.a BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **Mild-AU. OOC. Crack. Lack of description. Slash.

_Remember! You've been warned! Read on your own risk..._

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

Divisi 10 siang itu—anehnya—sangat damai. Sang kapten sedang berada di kantornya sementara anggota lain sedang menjalankan misi atau latihan bersama. Sangat damai. Tidak ada panggilan "Taichouu~" yang biasanya akan diikuti dengan dengan teriakan "Matsumoto!" yang memekakkan telinga atau perubahan temperatur menjadi lebih dingin dari temperatur normal yang biasanya selalu terjadi di divisi tersebut.

"Taichou!" Ah, _speak of the devil_.

Matsumoto Rangiku membuka pintu kantor administrasi Divisi 10 dengan keras dan berjalan masuk. Rambut _strawberry-blonde_nya yang biasanya tersisir rapi sekarang sedikit awut-awutan. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti rasa bingung dan geram diaduk jadi satu.

"Kau telat, Matsumoto," kata Toushiro datar tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen yang sedang ditekuninya.

Wakil kapten Divisi 10 itu mengacuhkannya dan melakukan apa yang sudah sejak lama sekali tidak dilakukannya. Ia menggebrak meja kaptennya dengan keras sekali hingga ada beberapa lembar kertas yang terjatuh ke lantai dan berseru, "Taichou!" yang sukses membuat kapten bermata teal cemerlang itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Matsumoto! Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja berhenti menggangguku?" seru Toushiro tidak sabar. Ia kesal sekali pada wakilnya. Tiba-tiba saja datang ke kantor pada jam yang sangat tidak wajar—hampir tengah hari—sambil berteriak.

"Taichou! Singkirkan dulu dokumen-dokumen itu dulu dan dengar aku!" perintah Rangiku. "Ada hal penting—sangat amat penting banget sekali—yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Katakan."

Rangiku mendadak menjadi ragu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan bola matanya tidak fokus ke satu titik.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto?" desak Toushiro. "Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Umm... Taichou?"

"Ya?"

"Err... Apa benar taichou...suka padaku?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"'_Huh?'_? Hanya itu jawabanmu, taichou?" seru Matsumoto sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Toushiro dengan kuat tapi langsung ditepis.

"Apa sih? Dari mana pertanyaan bodoh itu berasal?" tanya sang kapten setengah membentak. Ia membetulkan kerah shihakusou-nya yang tadi sempat agak kusut terima kasih kepada wakilnya.

"Soalnya, taichou, ada rumor yang beredar kalau kau suka pada wakilmu yang cantik ini," jawab wanita bermata biru itu.

Touhiro mendengus. "Itu hanya gosip."

"Benarkah, taichou?"

"Ya, Matsumoto."

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Sekali lagi, ya, Matsumoto."

"Tapi, taichou, kurasa hormon-hormonmu sudah mulai bekerja di usiamu saat ini. Benarkah kau tidak terangsang oleh dadaku ini?" tanya Rangiku sambil memain-mainkan dadanya yang besar.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini sekarang juga, Matsumoto!" seru Toushiro. "Dengar. Aku tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan apapun padamu. Hanya ada ikatan antara atasan dan bawahan di antara kita. Kau mengerti, Matsumoto?"

"Yaaa..." jawab Rangiku. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan duduk di atasnya. "Hh... Padahal aku ingin sekali kalau rumor itu ternyata benar..."

Toushiro yang baru saja mengambil kembali kuasnya langsung berhenti. "Kau ngomong apa tadi?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, taichou. Hanya sedang berpikir Ichigo-kun akhir-akhir ini sudah bisa mengontrol reiatsu-nya dengan baik. Aku saja sampai tidak bisa mendeteksinya," jawab Rangiku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kapten Divisi 10 itu menatap wakilnya itu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan mengerjakan _paperwork_nya. "Hn, kau benar," katanya. Ia lalu mengambil mugnya yang berisi teh hijau dan menyeruputnya.

_**BRAAK!**_

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Pintu kantor Divisi 10 sekali lagi dibuka dengan keras siang itu, membuat sang kapten menyemburkan teh hijaunya.

"Hinamori! Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" seru Toushiro pada sahabat masa kecilnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan shihakusou-nya. "Ada apa?"

"Shiro-chan! Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau dan Abarai-kun sangat tidak cocok! Aku tidak setuju kalian bersama!" seru Momo tiba-tiba.

Toushiro mengeryit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Tapi Rangiku, sebagai miss gossip nomor satu di Seireitei, tahu dengan jelas maksud perkataan gadis wakil kapten Divisi 5 itu. Dan sebagai salah satu anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita yang paling aktif, ia berencana menjadikan topik ini sebagai perbincangan di pertemuan selanjutnya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, Shiro-chan! Aku tahu semuanya! Kau pacaran dengan Abarai-kun kan?"

"..."

"Kalian sama sekali tidak cocok, Shiro-chan! Abarai-kun terlalu berisik dan ceroboh dan besar dan tinggi dan bodoh dan kontras untukmu!"

"..."

"Benarkah itu, taichou?" celetuk Rangiku yang kedua telinganya dalam keadaan siaga tiga mendengar berita mengagetkan itu.

"...Itu hanya gosip, Hinamori. Dan yang benar itu Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"..."

"Serius itu hanya gosip, taichou?"

"Tentu saja, Matsumoto."

"Kau yakin, Shiro-chan?"

"Ya, Hinamori. Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan yang benar itu 'Hitsugaya-taichou'."

Momo dan Rangiku lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka sangat tidak rela kalau taichou kawaii satu itu pacaran dengan seorang seperti wakil kapten Divisi 6. Menurut mereka, Toushiro lebih pantas mendapakan seorang yang lebih lembut, bukan yang urakan.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Momo, benar-benar mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Toushiro. Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan ke luar kantor.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau terkenal sekali ya, taichou."

"Berisik," jawab Toushiro agak kasar. "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain hanya duduk di sana tanpa mengerjakan apapun?"

Wanita berdada besar itu menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuknya, pose berpikir. "Um... Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Che, jangan bohong. Aku ini kaptenmu."

Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau mengusirku, taichou?"

"Tidak. Hanya menyuruhmu bekerja."

"Kau ti—"

_**Tok tok tok...**_

"Masuk." Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Izuru.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," salamnya sambil membungkuk hormat setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Kira-fukutaichou?" tanya Toushiro langsung.

"Err... Begini, taichou. Apa—"

"Hh... Akhirnya kau punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya," kata Toushiro memotong.

"Eh?"

"Lho? Bukannya Kira-kun mau minta izin ke taichou untuk ngajak Hinamori-chan kencan ya?" kata Rangiku diikuti anggukan dari kaptennya yang sukses membuat Izuru _blushing_.

"B-bukan itu..."

"Lalu? Kau ingin melamarnya?"

"Matsumoto... Mereka pacaran saja belum kenapa sudah langsung menikah?"

"Ah, taichou. Mereka itu pasangan yang sangat serasi! Tidak apa kan?"

"Matsumoto..."

"Yayaya..."

"Nah, Kira-fukutaichou. Apa maksud dari kedatanganmu ini?"

"Um... Sebenarnya..—"

_**BRAAK!**_

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO! Apa benar berita yang kudengar kalau kau MENYUKAI YORUICHI-SAMA?" seru SoiFon yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dengan zanpakutou siap di tangan.

"APA? Tentu saja tidak!" seru Toushiro langsung. Tapi itu malah membuat SoiFon semakin geram dan menodongkan zanpakutounya ke leher kapten mungil yang malang itu.

"Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah Yoruichi-sama sangat buruk di matamu..." desis kapten Divisi 2 itu. "Kau tidak selevel dengannya! Yoruichi-sama jauh lebih pintar dan kuat daripada kau! Yoruichi-sama le—"

"SoiFon-taichou... Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini..." kata Toushiro. "Aku tidak suka pada Yoruichi-san."

"Dia benar, SoiFon-taichou..." sahut Rangiku yang masih duduk di sofa. "Taichou masih anak-anak—"

"Matsu—" peringatan Toushiro karena telah disebut 'anak-anak' dipotong dengan gerakan isyarat agar diam oleh Rangiku.

"Ya, taichou masih anak-anak. Karena itu ia belum mengerti tentang cinta..." jelas Rangiku, berusaha melepaskan kaptennya dari kemarahan kapten Divisi 2 itu.

"..."

"..."

"Benar juga..." kata SoiFon akhirnya sambil menurunkan zanpakutounya.

Toushiro, Rangiku, dan Izuru menghela nafas lega karena sebuah rencana pembunuhan—ralat pembantaian—kapten Divisi 10 oleh kapten Divisi 2 berhasil digagalkan. "Hh... Untunglah..."

SoiFon lalu menyarungkan zanpakutounya dan berkata, "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ah, ya..."

_**BRAAK!**_

Baru saja SoiFon akan membuka pintu, pintu kantor Divisi 10 itu sudah terbuka lebar.

"Hitsugaya-taichou..." sapa Kuchiki Byakuya dingin. _Mood_nya sepertinya sedang jelek sekali kalau ia sampai masuk ke kantor divisi lain tanpa mengetuk dulu dan membukanya dengan sangat keras.

Dan empat shinigami lain yang juga berada di ruangan itu mengetahuinya.

"A-ada apa, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Apa benar yang kudengar kalau kau berpacaran dengan adikku?"

Wajah Toushiro langsung berubah pucat. "T-tidak... I-itu hanya g-gosip, Kuchiki-taichou..." Shinigami sekuat apapun atau sejenius apapun juga akan gugup bila harus berhadapan dengan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang _overprotective _terhadap adik angkatnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

_**Drap drap drap**_

"NIISAMA!" seru Kuchiki Rukia begitu ia masuk ke ruangan itu. "Niisama! Semua itu hanya gosip! Jangan percaya!"

"..."

"I-Itu benar, Kuchiki-taichou..." kata Rangiku. "Taichou tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Rukia-chan..."

"...Apa kau mengatakan kalau Rukia sangat tidak pantas untuk kaptenmu?" kata Byakuya dingin. Toushiro hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya melihat kebodohan wakilnya itu.

"B-bukan i-itu... T-taicho—"

"Niisama! Percayalah! Itu semua bohong! Rukia masih _single_!" seru Rukia sambil mencengkram shihakusou kakaknya dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_nya yang terkenal sangat ampuh.

"..."

"Percayalah, Niisama... Lagipula Hitsugaya-taichou kan sedang berkencan dengan Ichigo!"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat mata Toushiro melotot sebesar piring dan Rangiku dan SoiFon semakin bersemangat untuk menjadikan topik ini sebagai pembicaraan utama di pertemuan ASW nanti.

"Benarkah itu, taichou?" tanya Rangiku.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" seru Toushiro dengan muka merah padam. "Aku bukan seorang pedofil!"

"Umur kan tidak jadi masalah dalam percintaan, Hitsugaya-taichou..." kata SoiFon.

"Tapi—"

"HITSUGAYA!" Tiba-tiba saja Kenpachi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kantor. "KUDENGAR KAU PERNAH TIDUR BARENG YACHIRU! APA ITU BENAR?"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan itu _jawdrops_.

"T-taichou... I-itu s-sudah kelewatan.." kata Rangiku pelan.

"Huh, kau menyebut dirimu bukan seorang pedofil tapi ternyata kau pernah tidur bareng Kusajishi-fukutaichou," tambah Byakuya.

"..."

"HEI, HITSUGAYA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT JAWAB!"

"..."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, Kira-kun tadi mau ngomong apa?" celetuk Rangiku.

"Oh, iya. Saat aku datang tadi sepertinya kalian sedang dalam pembicaraan, ya?" kata SoiFon.

Dan semua mata langsung tertuju ke wakil kapten berambut kuning itu.

"..."

"Nah, Kira-fukutaichou. Apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Toushiro.

"...Err...S-sebenarnya aku i-ingin b-bertanya... A-apa benar H-Hitsugaya-taichou adalah..."

"...Adalah?"

"...Mantan suami Ichimaru-taichou?"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat SEMUA penghuni ruangan itu—selain Izuru tentunya—_jawdrop _dan mata melotot sebesar bola basket.

Keheningan menyelimuti kantor administrasi Divisi 10 selama...

5

4

3

2

1

"**DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! ITU SEMUA HANYA GOSIP! GOSIP! JADI, TOLONG KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA! KALIAN SEMUA!**"

* * *

"Huff... Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Percaya begitu saja pada gosip yang beredar," keluh Toushiro setelah hanya tinggal ia sendiri yang ada di dalam kantornya.

.

Benarkah tinggal ia sendiri?

.

"Hm... Jadi, aku tidak cocok untukmu ya..." kata seseorang dari kolong meja.

"Berisik kau! Sudah, cepat lanjutkan saja apa yang tadi sedang kau lakukan sebelum mereka datang!"

"Baik, Hime..."

Dan setelah itu Abarai Renji mengklaim bibir Hitsugaya Toushiro sebagai miliknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas...

**

* * *

Tamat**

**

* * *

Author**: "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" /ngakak gaje/ "Saia yakin kalian tadi mikir ending fic ini bakalan jadi IchiHitsu kan? Wakakakakakakakak! Fic ini emang tadinya IchiHitsu, tapi karena suatu alasan jadinya diganti RenHitsu!"

**Ichigo**: /nendang author/ "DASAR AUTHOR BODOH! KENAPA KAU GANTI, HAAH? TOUSHIRO ITU MILIKKU!" /ngerebut Toushi dari pelukan Renji/

**Renji**: "ENAK SAJA KAU BAKA STRAWBERRY! DIA ITU MILIKKU!" /ngerebut balik Toushi/

**Ichigo**: "BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!"

**Renji**: "BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!"

**Toushiro**: /terlupakan/

**Author**: "Ichigo! Ayo menangkan pertarungan! Toushiro hanya cocok denganmu!" /ngibarin bendera bertuliskan 'IchiHitsu pasangan paling klop di Bleach Universe!' gede/

**Toushiro**: /sweatdrop/

**Gin**: /tiba2 muncul/ "Chibi-taichou itu milikku..." /gendong Toushi ala bridal style/pergi make shunpo/

**Author**: "KYAAAAAAA! GinHitsu! Gin-sama~~ jaga Toushi-kun baik-baik yaaa!" /nyoret kata 'Ichi' di bendera jadi 'Gin'/

**Ichigo**: "Hey! Kau penghianat! Kau bilang tadi Toushiro hanya cocok denganku!"

**Author**: "Emangnya tadi aku ngomong gitu ya?" /ditebas ke Samudra Pasifik/

**Ichigo** n **Renji**: /berhenti bertarung/ngejar Gin n Toushi/ "KEMBALIKAN TOUSHIRO-KU, KAU MUKA RUBAH!"

**Author**: "Review?" /tenggelam/


End file.
